Harry Potter and the Shadow Arts
by Lord Aeris
Summary: Just a little story about Harry and his 'dabbling' in the shadow arts. Dark!Harry but not Evil!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore and Stupid!Fudge plz R&R don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Shadow Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters! But other than that, it's all mine! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Erm, yeah.

The prologue is Harry as an 8 yr old.

Prologue:

Harry walked over, beaten. His uncle had, once again, told him to paint the fence. Now was his brief "resting" time. Suddenly he grew a little cold.

"Hello?" he chattered. A shadow appeared with a little 'poof'

"Come with me," the shadow whispered as he dragged Harry into a dark portal.

A/N: Sorry its short, but after all, it is a prologue. wink

Click That Blue Button! You Know You Want To!


	2. Chapter 1

**DeathlyPhoenix:** I think I'll just continue the way but I'll try and slow down. Thanks for the review.

Heh, read on!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

**Chapter One:**

It was September 1st. Harry grabbed his trunk and supplies, wandlessly shrinking them. The Ministry of Magic didn't know a thing about Harry performing magic, as his "wand" (which was his hand) was not registered. He stepped out into Platform 9 ¾ and rushed to meet Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Ow, gerroff," Harry mumbled as Ron pried her off.

"Hermione!" Ron scolded. "He's trying to breathe, you know. For someone who's top of the class you really can be thick sometimes." Hermione blushed and clambered off Harry who was taking deep breaths.

"All aboard! All aboard the Hogwart's Express!" The conductor yelled. The three friends marched onto the train, Harry going in last, so the other two members of the Gryffindor Trio didn't see him pull out a shrunken cane with a swirling blue crystal on top. With a sigh, Harry replaced the cane inside his pocket.

After ten minutes of tromping around trying to find a compartment, the Gryffindor Trio settled into one with Neville, Luna and Ginny inside.

As always, Draco Malfoy had to ruin the day by making an appearance. **(A/N: Honestly, how does he do that?)**

"Well, well, well, isn't it the Potty," he sneered. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly, dumb expressions on their faces.

"Get out Malfoy," Harry groaned. Malfoy remained standing and kept smiling nastily at them.

"Get out before I make you," Harry commanded. In a flash, he had drawn his cane and pulled the top off. Inside the cane was a magnificent silver rapier. He held it threateningly and the precious jewel glittered malevolently. Malfoy's eyes widened. Muttering a shadow curse under his breath, Harry made a swiping motion with his hand and Malfoy went flying. He turned back to the others, shut the door, and with a quick _Obliviate_ the others had no memory of his shadow art.

"Huh? What was I talking about?" Ron mumbled confusedly. With a warm smile Harry said,

"You were talking about the Chudley Cannons." With a bright smile Ron began ranting and raving about how they were going to win the Cup this year. Harry sat back and started meditating, keeping a smile plastered on his face yet thinking inside. The rest of the trip was very uneventful.

The Trio made their way over to the Gryffindor Table. After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore said, "Tuck in." Everyone cheered and shoveled food into their mouths, yes, even Hermione did.

**A/N:** Hope you liked my chappie! Review button at the bottom!

Click that button below you…You know you want to!


	3. Chapter 2

Well, here goes. Please discard the thing last chappie that said it was cannon!

Something Normal speech

_Something _ Dream state

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. I no claim, so you no sue.

**Chapter Two:**

"Harry! WAKE UP!!!" someone shouted in Harry's ear.

"Muuuhhhh?" he moaned. Several boys in Harry's dorm laughed out loud. SPLASH!!!!!!!! A bucket of icy cold water was dumped over his head. Instantly Harry was up, with an ugly look on his face. His eyes narrowed and he looked over at the person who had dumped the water.

"Ron. Weasley. You. Are. Dead!" Harry growled out, and then grinned. He would have a fun time plotting a prank on him. **(A/N: Notice that because he's been basically secluded beside his little shadow he has a sort of personality disorder. Anyways, read on.)** Ron gasped in mock fright and scampered back to his bed, where he immediately dived beneath the covers.

After breakfast in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor Trio checked their schedules. All of them had Double Potions first thing. Harry groaned and then raced to class accompanied by Ron and Hermione.

When they arrived at the dungeon door Snape was already inside.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late," he snapped at them. Harry grinned feverishly. If all went well, then tonight would be the night of nights. Snape's instructions snapped him out of his reverie.

"Another ten points for not being on task, Potter," Snape sneered. With a slight smile, Harry set to work, knowing full well that most of his abilities had manifested themselves. He had tested himself in the summer and now knew that he was a Potions Master, as well as a Defence Master, an Elemental and a very, very, very, very (ten hours later) very, very, (wheezes) powerful sorcerer. Snapping out of his daydream yet again, Harry set to work.

"Wait, Potter. You won't be doing the Dreamless Sleep potion." Snape interrupted. "Follow me." Obediently, Harry followed Snape into his store room and sat down on a chair.

"Severus, how's it doing?" asked a very relieved Harry Potter. Snape grimaced and showed his arm where his dark mark was burnt in. Harry smiled mysteriously and laid a cool hand against the raw and blistered skin (where the dark mark was). He allowed a small wave of energy from his magical core and focused where the mark was. A few moments later, Harry pulled his arm back and sighed a weary sigh. In amazement Snape looked on, and found himself with a very clean arm with no sign of any tattoos of any sort. Harry rolled his eyes. Understanding what he meant, Snape said softly,

"Wolfsbane Potion. You know the stuff. Get going." Gathering the ingredients, Harry left the room and returned to the classroom where he was happily boiling some witch-tree roots.

"Professor Snape, why isn't Potter doing the Dreamless Sleep potion?" Malfoy drawled. Snape frowned for a second and then said,

"I believe it is none of your business. However, I will let you know. Potter is finishing off his Auror requirements." The class gasped, but Malfoy looked only slightly disappointed. With a disgruntled sigh he said, "Well the potion looks so much easier than this one," he pointed to his bubbling cauldron, "so could I please do that one too?" Snape smirked and then inclined his head.

"Very well then Draco, I will allow you to go into the store room and find your ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion." Malfoy paled dramatically and then whispered,

"I think I'd like to go back to my old potion." With a sigh Snape told him he couldn't do that. In all, Double Potions was very fun for him.

At lunch, everyone returned to the tables. Harry seated himself comfortably at the head of the table and then awaited (the meddling fool) Dumbledore to announce the meal. With a scrape of wood, Dumbledore stood gracefully and cleared his throat. Instantly there was silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was away very busy on a mission, but now she is here, so I would like you to put your hands together for Auror-Professor Nymphadora Tonks. With a flourish, Tonks stood, banging her head on the table and gave a very clumsy bow, ending up with a martini in her face. Everyone was laughing very hard.

"And now, please tuck in to your lunch. Harry Potter, please see me in my office after lunch. The password is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The last two sentences he said so softly that only Harry and the professors could hear. Harry inclined his head softly and then left for his bedroom.

Upon entering it, he found his cane and enlarged it. It was a very beautiful cane, with ornate drawings upon it and engraved with Merlin's Runes of silver. Atop the cane sat a blue crystal with white mist swirling around inside it. Checking the time, Harry found that it was one hour before he had to meet Dumbledore, enough time for him to find some 'friends'.

_Harry woke up and found himself in an older version of Hogwarts, obviously. _

"_Godric!" he yelled. "Get your fat ass here!" All of the founders, plus Merlin and Morgana appeared. _

"_Harry…or should we say Aeris…it has been a long time," Morgana smiled. _

"_I don't have much time...Dumbledore needs me in an hour." Harry said worriedly._

"_Then we shall begin. What do you need to know?" Rowena asked with a smile. Always the intelligent one, Harry thought. _

"_I'd like to know how to apparate through the wards and how to bend the wards to my will first." Harry explained everything._

"_Alright. This is what you need to do…"_

Harry woke up, refreshed. With a slight smile, he slipped on his OWN clothes, a muggle black long sleeve with long black pants and black boots. **(A/N: Yes, black. Of course, what other colour do you expect a Shade to use? ****** Over the top he put on a black hoodie. On top of his shirt was a lightweight breastplate (black) and it was spelled to rebound any curse, as was the rest of his clothes. A quick survey told him he had everything he needed, including his cane (It Shall Now Be Known As Slytherin's Sword) and then apparated to Dumbledore's office.

"Er, may I ask why you are wearing such things? And, Oh My God! Salazar's Sword!" Dumbledore yelled.

"No." Harry replied coldly. "What did you want your beautifully crafted weapon for?" Dumbledore winced at the name, Weapon and then grimaced.

"Minister Fudge would like to speak to you," he almost spat. Harry looked spitefully across, and there he was, sitting like the toad Umbridge was.

"Well? Explain yourself!" The minister eyed him coldly.

"I think it is you who needs to explain yourself," he proclaimed. "You are hereby arrested by the Ministry on the charges of murder and use of unauthorized Unforgivables on your late Professor Dolores Umbridge." Harry snorted derisively.

"Well then. Why don't you question Umbitch on _her_ unauthorized use of an Unforgivable, namely the Cruciatus, the attempt of physical assault to the student body, and her use of a Blood Quill, which, according to the Law of 1956 was passed so that nobody would have to experience the pain? I have the scar to show you." That said, he lifted up his hand and showed him where the scar was.

"She put _this_ on me for saying that Voldemort was back!" Cornelius noticeably flinched at the mention of his name.

"How can I know this is true?" Harry snorted and then proceeded to throw his memory at the wall like Dumbledore did to the Pensieve. Before this could come about though, Fudge had his wand trained at Harry and said,

"_Stupefy!_" Harry looked around with a look of distaste and then said

"What? Can't do better? _Bludgeo Maximus! Cuttra Forte! Impedimenta! Crucere!_" Harry was jabbing his cane this way and that, creating more pandemonium in Dumbledore's office than he was worth. With a scowl, Harry said,

"I know your intentions, old man. You wanted Fudge to capture me. Then you would free me after a few years in Azkaban. Oh yes you would. It would be another of your attempts to break me and then mend me. That trick nearly worked at the Dursley's. But I want no more of this! You are just a meddling old coot, trying to portray yourself as the hero after downgrading me. I am merely a weapon to you. Well, guess what. You did your best to create a weapon, old man. You did it well. But you forgot to give a reason for your weapon to trust you and do your dirty little things that you couldn't do yourself. I dare _you_ to go after Voldemort. I dare _you _to go into the Chamber. I dare _you _to try and have fun while being pushed around by a meddling old codger. You would never dare, because you just don't do the work." With that said and done, Harry (corrects self) _Aeris,_ **(A/N: Harry will now be known as Aeris. OK, before you get mad at me, Aeris in this story was the name of the most powerful god in history.)** leaving Dumbledore to clean up his office mess as well as the mess he had made trying to help Harry.

"Damn that little brat!" he snarled, moving the unconscious and battered body of Fudge to the Hospital Wing.


End file.
